Time To Change
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will see's the new Quinn Fabray and wants to change her back. With a little accident he might be able to.


Will Schuester just couldn't believe it, when he saw Quinn Fabray, at the start of the new school year. He couldn't believe she had cut her hair and dyed it red and black, instead of having it blonde. He couldn't believe that she used to be the head Cheerio, the president of the celibacy club and someone he took under his wing in the glee club.

She was so different now, that if someone had told him all of that, he would have laughed. She used to walk down the hallways of McKinley High and the crowds would part for her, as she was so popular.

The crowds still part when she walks down the hallways now, with her lip piercing and shades, but only because they're afraid and shocked. Will heard that she had dated a 40 year old skater, and she isn't even 18 yet.

He heard that she smokes now too. That she is in a group called 'The Skanks'. That she drinks, takes drugs and gets tattoos. Will just knows one thing; he is going to have to get the old Quinn Fabray back.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day as Will made his way towards his classroom to meet the students that had detention with him. He was hoping to talk to Quinn, as she was in the detention, as earlier that day she had flicked her cigarette at him and almost set his pants on fire.<p>

Dave Karofsky was also in detention with him, as he hadn't done his Spanish homework for 3 weeks. A few other students from his Spanish classes were in detention too.

Will entered his classroom, unsurprised as he saw everyone there but Quinn. He wasn't going to forget about it though, because he was going to go and find her. He set some work for Dave, while the rest of the students sat in silence, and then he left.

He set off down the long narrow hallways, towards his destination. He was so angry that she hadn't shown up, and he was wondering why she hadn't. Even though she was now a bad ass girl, she could have gone and he could have spoken to her.

He really missed not seeing her in Glee club, he missed not hearing her fantastic voice when she sang, but most of all, he just missed who she used to be. He wondered where she would be, and then he remembered Rachel had said she had met Quinn and the Skanks behind the bleachers.

As he made his way towards the bleachers, he thought about what he was going to say. He knew if he shouted at her that wouldn't work, so he would just start a normal conversation with her.

After his long journey, Will was at the bleachers, looking for Quinn. He was about to give in when he spotted a hand on the ground. Curiously he stepped closer to the hand to see it was attachted to an arm, but not just any arm. It was the arm of Quinn Fabray.

He moved closer, so he could see her, and he almost died of shock when he spotted her on her back on the floor.

"Quinn?" He asked.

He hurried over to her prone form, kneeling beside her and beginning to tap her face. He looked at her closely, her eyes were shut, her skin was taking on a grey colour and her lips were pale.

"Quinn? Can you hear me? Quinn!" He asked, starting to panic.

His heart was beating faster as he noticed she wasn't responding. He grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her gently at first. When she didn't react he shook her harder.

"Quinn!" He shouted at her.

He was now on autopilot as he let her go and reached up to her neck, feeling for a pulse. After a moment he couldn't feel anything, and he blanched. Not believing it for a second, he placed his head on her still chest, listening for a heartbeat, and not hearing anything.

He quickly fumbled in his pants pocket for his cell, and pressed in the three numbers he needed. He looked at the prone student in front of him as he put the phone to his ear.

"Lima, Ohio emergency services. Will you be requiring hospital, police, or fire brigade?" The operator asked.

"Hospital," Will replied, running a hand through his curly hair.

"Lima, Ohio general hospital, please state your emergency," The woman said.

"I have a student here who hasn't got a pulse, I'm at William McKinley High School and I need an ambulance right away," He said, reaching down to take Quinn's hand.

"A unit is on the way. Did you see what happened?" The woman asked.

"No I found her unconscious. What can I do to help?" Will asked.

"Do you know how to administer CPR?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm trained in first aid," Will told her.

"Okay an ambulance should be with you soon," The woman said.

"Thank you, bye," Will said and then hung up.

He put his cell on the floor and looked down at Quinn. She seemed to be holding something in her limp right hand. Curious as always Will reached over and took the item out of her hand. It was little sachet of white powder. Will didn't believe it. It couldn't be drugs, could it? As he felt his heart racing faster, he moved closer to Quinn. He tried to remember his first aid training, it was the worst time to forget it when he needed it, then it came to him. 2 breaths and then 30 compressions.

He tilted her head back, opening the airway right, as he'd been taught. He stared at her face for a moment going through the steps in his head. He pinched her nose between his thumb and fore finger. He took a breath, then nervously sealed her lips with his own and exhaled. He turned his head watching her chest rise and fall, while feeling the air hitting his cheek. He gave another breath and he couldn't help but notice how cold her skin was like he was touching ice.

_'Time for step 2'_ He thought.

He sat back on his knees, put one hand on her breast bone then put the other on top of it, lacing his fingers together. He leaned up so his knees were the only thing on the ground, locked his elbows and pushed down 30 times. He counted out loud, scared of losing a beat. Once he was done, she remained the same, immobile and unresponsive.

"C'mon Quinn, please breathe. Open your eyes please. You can't leave me," He pleaded with tears in his eyes.

He thought that she would come back to life like they do on tv, but this wasn't tv, this was real and he knew that he might lose Quinn. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts, as he repeated the life saving procedure. He gave her two breaths then did 30 compressions. He didn't know how long it had been since he had found her here, and he wondered if an ambulance was really coming.

When he heard the sirens, he was so relieved as he was exhausted. When he saw two paramedics running towards him, he moved aside, rubbing his tired arms and watching them. He didn't register what was going on until the woman paramedic spoke to him.

"Sir would you like to come with her?" The woman asked.

Will nodded dumbly "Yes please,"

"What's her name?" The woman asked.

"Quinn... Quinn Fabray," He replied.

* * *

><p>The journey to the hospital seemed like it had taken forever to Will. The paramedics had confirmed that she had taken a drug overdose and then they had worked on her still unable to find a had cried when they said that it might be too late. Will was praying to anyone to help her, cause she couldn't just die. He had sat there sobbing while they had shocked her over and over but she still remained the same.<p>

Will had covered his face with his hands and when he heard the man announce she had a pulse, he almost died of happiness. When they arrived he followed them inside the building. He was wanting to stay with her but she was took in to a hospital room, leaving him in the waiting room.

A while later, Will was told she was awake and that he could go and see her. He had ran to her room, smiling as he opened the door to see her there. She smiled at him and he sat down by her bed side. They spoke about things, like why she had changed and Quinn cried a lot but Will knew exactly what to say. He looked deep in to her tear filled eyes and he smiled reasuringly.

"Everythings going to be okay Quinn, because we're going to get through this... together,"

**Thanks for reading guys. I've had writers block for ages but now I'm back. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
